donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Articles on levels
Due to recent edit wars about them, I made this forum to discuss what should happen to levels on this wiki. I bring a few ideas to the table here: #Be like Super Mario Wiki and make an article per level, complete with snapshots and descriptions, locations, enemies etc. #Redirect them to their respective world articles as short level summaries, the way they (mostly) are. #Redirect them and expand on them, maybe even a project, with tables/charts etc. Discuss this calmly, please. I'm in favor of the second idea. No reverting comments. On a side note, woot! This is the first forum in MONTHS... --HavocReaper'48 14:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I say merge number 1 into number 2. Dixie999 20:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That is, redirect & massive expansion? Also, is there something wrong with your sig, Dixie? I fixed it for you. --HavocReaper'48 22:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should go with #2, but I also think we should add a single snapshot to each of the level summaries and at the bottom of the world article we should add videos of level walkthroughs from youtube, that way users who come to our wiki will get an in debt tutorial on how to beat the levels and a better understanding of the level layouts. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::That sounds good, TFB. Of course, it seems DKW actually has a small community now, and I'd like to hear Slipknot's take on this (since he's the reason for this forum...). --HavocReaper'48 00:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Objection!!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai Well, Darkrai, what's your approach to this? --HavocReaper'48 18:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I am saying Objection because I don't want to be blocked again and I usually make stubs because it is hard making a complete article. Phew tiring. Slipknot Darkrai 19:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Of course rule 3 says you can expand them. thank you Slipknot Darkrai 12:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we talk about rule 2 please. I disagree Slipknot Darkrai 12:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::This is your valid reasoning? And you continue to revert my edits? You cannot become an admin if you blatantly ignore the community's consensus simply for it disagreeing with your own opinion. Omega Tyrant 12:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I revert you because articles on levels should stay how they originally were. Now get outta here >:( Slipknot Darkrai 12:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't make sense, the levels look better with their own articles. Shy Guys Suck 20:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you want your opinion to carry weight, you must back it up with a logical and rational explanation. Simply saying that level articles look better is not a good and logical reason for why we should have level articles. Omega Tyrant 21:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Wikitroid has much more rooms in it. This should be a piece of cake compared to how long it took us to make every single room. Plus, we have MOM coming out. Go with #1. It'll make your wiki look better with more info. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 21:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It would greatly increase our article count. However, I'd like to see how you think it should be outlined- use the Donkey Kong Wiki:Sandbox for Pirate Panic! or some other basic level. --HavocReaper'48 15:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, a draft of what level articles would look like is viewable in the Sandbox. Opinions? --HavocReaper'48 03:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :The level infobox isn't showing every thing on it, can someone fix it? The article itself is good, but the Description is weak. --HavocReaper'48 16:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The draft looks good. I'd say #1.--MegaTron1XD 15:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Draft is cool. #1. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, from what I saw on the sandbox the draft looks pretty good and doesn't seem to remind me of Mariowiki, so I guess its a good idea to go ahead and give each level its own article, but I still think we should have the level walkthrough videos so visitors can get a better understanding of the level layout, but if anyone disagrees its fine with me. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we can either add a link to the youtube video underneath the banana count and music or have a section that has the video itself. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 19:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for level articles. JaxTH 06:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree with number 1. It adds a bit of detail and it wouldn't be that hard to do. Number 2 is ok too though.Metaknight321 20:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC)